Entregando mi amor
by daniela1granger
Summary: Comienza en las vacaciones de sexto año ,muestra las cosas que hacian Hermione y ron cuando estaban solos -fic:Ron y Hermione ...dejen Revews!


Entregando mi amor…

Ya en el expreso de hogwarts Ron y hermioneiban vigilando, debido a que eran prefectos,llevaban ya bastante tiempo vigilando , pero era agradable ambos conversaban bastante y no habian peliado en niún sólo instante…

-Ron –Dijo hermione

-Qué? Hermi?

-Estoi muy cansada, tengo sueño… –decía mientras se secaba la frente irónicamente

-Entremos a este compartimento, esta vacio – dijo Ron .

-siii! –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa!

Ron abrió la puerta de este compartimento y ambos entraron…La castaña se desplomó en el asiento.

-Hay dios santo, esto de que seamos prefectos igual me cansa …-dijo ella

-.Por suerte el otro año nos vamos con Harry a encontrar los horrocruxes y ahí no seremos prefectos…

Hermione comenzó a sollozar …

-Oh! Herm qe ah ocurrido ahora?

-Ron tengo un poco de miedo- siguió sollozando y Ron la abrazó cariñosamente. –tengo miedo a no ver mas a mis padres o si te ocurre algo a ti o a Harry o si le ocurre algo a tu familia y…y…si morii…-ron no dejó que Hermione terminara la palabra…

No!-dijo rotundamente el pelirrojo.-No Hermione , yo no dejaré que ni tu , ni Harry mueran en esto, si es necesario daré mi vida por ti….

-Quééé???,Ron tu no puedes hacer eso…

-Por qué no?, Si yo te quiero .

-Me quieres???

-Claro que sí eres mi mejor amiga y te conosco hace seis años , digamos que siete …

-entonces si dices que darías la vida por mí, yo Hermione Granger la daré por ti.

-No!,no no no!no lo permitiria Herm…

Ron se acercó a la castaña.: -Hermione no digas eso.-mientras secaba sus lagrimes con sus firmes pulgares.-nosotros viviremos y tú eres fuerte ,inteligente y hermosa-Ron se sonrojó-Ni merlín permitiría que muriera alguien con esas cualidades,las cuales tu tienes…

Hermione sonrío y tomo la cara de ron con sus dos manos y le dió un fuerte beso en la mejilla.-Gracias –dijo la castaña-Vamos donde Harry nos deben estar esperando…

-Sí- concluyó su mejor amigo y pretendiente .

Al llegar al compartimento en donde se encontraba Harry , Ginny , Neville y luna…

-Tanto tardaron?-dijo Harry ironicamente

Ron se adelanto y dijo: -niños…sólo saben preguntar cuando llegaremos …

Todos rieron al unísono

Ya habian pasado horas desde que se habian ido de hogwarts entonces…

-Estamos llegando dijo Luna-dijo Chillonamente

-Ho siii-dijieron Ginny y Hermione

Al salir ya del expreso de Hogwarts,todos se despedian y abrazaban entonces Hermione llama a Ron en voz baja:

-Pss!ron aquí!-Ron voltió y bio a herí llamandole

-si?-dijo el bonito pelirrojo

-Te escribiré en el verano, te extrañaré y aprovechando te pido disculpas por todo lo ocurrido este año

-Hay Herm no te preocupes , fue un error de ambos haber discutido tanto…y si tu me escribes yo también lo haré…peroo …pero si tu no tienes lechuza!

-Ronnie me prestas la tuya ?

-Claro ,pero la cuidas como si fuera tuya…alimenta bien a pig

-obvio !

Toma- le entrego le entrego a su lechuza Pig.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña

-me tengo que ir ron , mis padres me llaman –la castaña besó la mejilla al pelirrojo ,le dijo Cuidate! Y se fue …

Ya en la madriguera ,Ron solo pensaba en Hermione , su cabeza era para ella …

-Oh!Hermi cuanto te extraño,cuanto extraño que me retes y me ayudes , cuanto te quiero…Quiero mirarte…-en ese momento llegó Pig con una carta.

-Debe ser de Hermione

La carta decía así:

[i Hola Ron!

¿Cómo estas, espero que lo estes pasando bien

No He salido de vacaciones y los estraño mucho a ustedes,

Me siento sola, espero verte luego….

Un beso!

Hermione

Pd: Te quiero ,y porfavor Respóndeme…[/i

Se siente sola –dijo Ron

Hay ¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago para que no se sienta sola?

Su mente le dijo: Fácil, aparecete …para algo que te sirva el curso no?,le gustaria verte!

Continuará!

[bHola Gente!

Como estan?

Pues este es mi primer Fic creo qe Es muy cortito espero que los demás ean mas largos … aunque igual Quedo bueno , ami parecer….

Esto seguirá ¡

PORFAVOR! DEJEN REVEWS!

LOS NECESITO ¡ DIGANME SI FALTAN COSAS PARA QUE SEA MEJOR!

Aquí les dejo mi msn :dany. 


End file.
